


A Tale of Life - By Remus Lupin

by cadrolopez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Sirius Black, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friendship, Marauders' Era, Romance, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadrolopez/pseuds/cadrolopez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Remus Lupin discovers himself over cups of tea with a certain black haired individual. In which Lily Evans discovers her denial. In which letters are sent and books are read</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One - The Post Office

August 3rd, 1978.

Remus Lupin was generally a very normal man. He enjoyed his tea with no milk, and loved the smell of dusty old books. However, he wasn’t fully normal. Dear reader, Remus was a lycanthrope.

Prongs,

I know that’s it’s barely been a week since we graduated, and I know that you finally got Lily to go on a date with you, so there is really no reason for me to be contacting you. However, I’ve forgotten Peter’s address, and I feel as if he would be sorely disappointed in me if I cut off all contact with him, no matter how uninteresting my conversations with him normally are. If you wouldn’t mind, could you send me his address? Thanks, old chap. (Side note: I’ve recently been told that I have a very nice voice to say ‘old chap’ with, so I’m going to become more British than I already am. Astounding, isn’t it?) Do write back as soon as you can, and try not to get Evans pregnant.

Regards,  
Moony

Lupin sat back, put his ballpoint pen down and sipped his tea. He would finish the cup, and then go to the post office to drop it off. He picked up his book to continue reading about Galileo’s discoveries while he did so.

-

Sirius Black was in no way a normal man. If by normal, you mean a boring tart, then no, Sirius was not a normal man. He tended to get everywhere on his almost-dead motorcycle, and had a leather jacket with The Who embroidered on the back. He considered himself rock n’ roll. He was named after the dog-star, good job on that one, parents, and it just so happened that a dog saved his life. It had been by his side ever since. Its’ name was Paddy. He liked Paddy a lot. Paddy turned him into a softy, as he had once told his high-school girlfriend, a girl named Marlene Price.

He touched a not-yet-lit cigarette to his lips, and held it between his teeth while he lit it. Coincidentally, he was outside the post office at the same time that Remus Lupin was mailing his letter. Lupin was not the kind of person that Sirius generally associated himself with, but Lupin was kind of cute. For a guy. Because of this, Sirius walked over to him, and attempted to woo his friendship with a corny joke. 

“Hey, what did the ear of corn say when all it’s clothes fell off?” Remus blinked.   
“Aw, shucks. I’m Sirius, pleasure to meet you.” Remus cracked a grin, but didn’t say anything. Sirius tried a new approach.  
“So, what’s your opinion on Animal Farm?” Remus’ eyes widened, but still, nothing.   
“You’re going to have to talk eventually, you know. I’m not leaving until you do.”  
“Fine.” Sirius waited for more, leaning forward a bit, but there was nothing.   
“That’s it?”  
“Yup.” Sirius obviously wasn’t going to get anywhere this way. He nodded, turned on his heel, and left the scene.

 

Lupin got back to his cold flat, sank into the couch, and continued to read. Only to be interrupted by an irritating ringing. The phone.

“Hello?”  
“Moony. You could have just called me. We are in the 20th century, you know.”  
“Whatever, Prongs. Maybe I happen to enjoy writing letters. How did it get there so fast, anyway?”  
“I went to the post office.”  
“Oh.” A soft laugh came down the telephone line.  
“Anyway, Peter, he lives here.” James (Prongs), continued to give Remus the address. Lupin took it down in his hasty scribble.  
“Thanks, mate. By the way, do you know of a Sirius Black?” It took James a while to answer. Finally, reluctantly;  
“Yes.”  
“Well, I think he was chatting me up this morning.”  
“WHAT?!” Remus didn’t know why James was so shocked.  
“Personally, I don’t think I’m that bad looking. Is it that surprising? I’m hurt, Prongs.” James chuckled, and Remus’s worries seemed to float out the window.  
“No, it’s not that, but Sirius. That’s a name I haven’t heard in a while.”  
“You know him?”  
“Yeah. I used to, anyway.” There’s a note of melancholia in James’ voice. Remus wisely decided not to comment on it.  
“Should I talk to him?”   
“I wouldn’t, but if you want, sure. I have to go now, Lily’s coming over soon.”  
“Don’t get Evans pregnant. Remember that.” The line shut off with a click.

Remus tried to get back into his reading, but a certain head of black curls was interrupting his reading. Goddamn it.

Remus got into his favourite argyle sweater, and walked back down to the post office, keeping an eye out for that specific head of black curls.

 

Sirius was still at the post office, now enjoying his third smoke, when Remus strolled back around the corner. His eyes widened, and he hastily threw away his cigarette. In an attempt to look cool, calm, and collected, he sauntered over to him. He threw an elbow on his shoulder.

“If you think that I didn’t see that, you’re dead wrong, Sirius.”  
“Well, fuck. I’m still the coolest of the cool, though.”  
“Get off me.” Sirius obeyed.  
“Hey, you’re obedient. Kind of like a dog.” Remus chuckled at his own, terribly, terribly bad joke. Sirius hit him.  
“That hurt, Sirius.” He merely grinned.

They walked along together for a while, neither of them saying anything. Finally, after around fifteen minutes, Sirius turned to face Remus.

“So, what brings you back to me?” This is the question Remus had been trying to avoid. Obviously, it didn’t work.   
“Well, I was talking to Pro- James.”  
“Say no more, mi amigo.” Sirius slung an arm over Remus’ shoulder, and Remus though that he’d never been more confused in his life.

They walked for a little while longer, until, apparently, they’re at Sirius’ house. Sirius unlocked the door, leaving Remus to take in the decorating job and - ohgodimlookingatHISBUTT - the lovely garden.

“Sirius? Am I allowed to come in?” This startled Sirius. It seemed he’d forgotten that Remus was there.  
“Oh - yeah, of course.” He opened the door, tripping over his feet as he did so. Remus found this highly amusing. How could he not, with Sirius’ hair going all the way down to his shoulders covered by a i’m-trying-to-be-cool leather jacket that hangs open at just the right angle so you can see just the right amount of chest and then you had his stick-thin legs covered with black, ripped denim. Of course, Remus only saw Sirius as an acquaintance. Of course.

Sirius loped into the living room (not that Remus noticed the way Sirius walked, or anything.) and sat down, beckoning for Remus to sit down also. His eyes zeroed in on an old, patchy armchair and he made a beeline for it. It was as comfortable as it looked. Remus smiled, and to his dismay, so did Sirius.

“So, have you any particular reason why you came to see me again?”  
“Yeah, actually. I wanted to start over. I’m Remus Lupin.” He held out his hand to shake.  
“Why, exactly, did your parents name you ‘wolfish wolf’?” Sirius asked, taking Remus’ hand and giving it a firm shake.  
“My parents enjoy animals.”  
“Right, then. I’m Black. Sirius Black.” Right at this moment, a large, straggly dog pads into the room.  
“And this here, this is Paddy.” He lay a (unusually large) hand on the dog, Paddy’s head and tousled the fur. 

Looking back, Remus would be happier than ever that he made the fateful decision to go back to the post office that day, but why, dear reader? We’ll get to that soon.

The two young men continued their conversations over a cup of tea. Sirius, Sirius never had tea, but he decided that - justthisonetimemindyou - he would. Remus found this highly amusing, as it was hard to believe that Sirius consumed any liquids other than Whiskey and water. On hearing this, Sirius was distraught.  
“Of course I do, man! In fact, I have some milk in my fridge right now!” On saying this, Sirius marched into the kitchen, there were a few bangs (Remus was giggling all through this escapade, of course.), and presently returned to the room with a large bottle of milk.

“You ignorant swine! I have MILK! Hah!” Sirius waved the milk in the air triumphantly, Remus dropped his head into his hands. Sirius looked as if he didn’t know quite what to do with the milk.  
“You know, I normally use this for my cereal. I’ve never actually drunk it.”  
“Well, you’d better put it back in the fridge, or you could end up with lumpy milk.” Remus offered, smirking at Sirius’ cluelessness. Sirius nodded, and scrambled back into the kitchen, tripping over his abnormally large feet on the way. Remus lost it, he burst out laughing and there was a cry of embarrassment from Sirius.

They continued in this manner for quite some time, until Remus saw the time, muttered a hurried goodbye to Sirius, and ran back to his flat in the pouring rain. 

~

Prongs, 

I’m seeing Sirius more and more, and call me emotional, but I think there’s something more than friendship. Don’t bother calling me when you get this, I forgot to pay the phone bill. It’s a hard life for a lycanthrope. Give Lily my best, and tell Peter to stop sending me spoiled cheese. I know he’s a rat, but it’s not a gift I tend to ask for, and it stinks my house rather. It’s all well and good in Nottingham, what’s the London life like? I miss you lot, it’s hard managing here on my own. Galileo, while he may be insanely interesting, struggles to hold a conversation with me. Often, when I go out for the first time after a full moon my neighbours look at me as if they’re afraid I’ll blow up any second. I miss school so much, it was so much easier there. I have my coping mechanisms, though. My parents have cut off almost all communication with me, and my anxiety’s gradually getting worse. I don’t trust Sirius enough yet to tell him, but it’s coming soon. 

Goodbye for now,  
Moony. 

~


	2. Chapter 2 - English and Sundresses

James Potter sat at his dimly lit desk, struggling to keep his eyes open. He was reading the works of F. Scott Fitzgerald for an assignment in English Lit. However, James was thinking about something else altogether. That something else being that god-forsaken Sirius Black, whom he had previously been a study partner of. That is, however, until Sirius decided to take all the credit on every single assignment of his. And now he was hanging out with Remus. Remus was James’s best friend. Not Sirius’s. He took out a pen and paper, and started writing in a hasty scrawl. Moony had told him not to ring, so he didn’t.

~ James to Remus ~

Moony, 

I know you’re seeing Sirius more and more. Don’t become attached, it’s not worth it. Why don’t you try and find a nice, wholesome man to date? I know you’re part wolf, but still. Anyone but Sirius, please. I’m sorry to hear about your anxiety, I wish there was something I could do, but there isn’t, I know that much from being your friend for over ten years. Next time your neighbours do that, punch them square in the jaw, smile, and say that if they do that again I’ll come and throw my boots at them. I miss you too, it’ll be good to see you at Easter. That is, if you still want to see me then. 

Pay your goddamn phone bill,  
Prongs.

He licked the envelope and set it aside to post later, he really needed to get on with his work. Of course, he could just call Evans. Yeah, he’d do that. 

~

“Evans.”  
“Yes? Who is this?”  
“James Potter.”  
“I recognised your voice, idiot. I knew it was you.”  
“Oh. Could you write my English essay for me?”  
“What’s in it for me?”  
“My amazing company.” Lily sighed, and James was elated. Whenever she sighed, it meant that he had won. He did a little jump, and landed with a thump on the floor.  
“James? Are you okay?”  
“Mmph? Yes, yeah, sorry. I’m fine.”  
“You just fell over, didn’t you.”  
“Shh, you know nothing. I am as elegant and graceful as a deer.”  
“Of course. Bye now, I’ll be over soon.” Lily hung up one the phone. James slid down the wall and bit his lip, barely able to contain his happiness.  
~  
An hour or so later, James had successfully kicked Peter out of the apartment, he had sent him on a wild goose chase. All thoughts of guilt he had effectively removed from his head, and he had groomed himself sufficiently enough for a essay-writing-going-to-turn-into-furious-make-out-session, he though so, anyway. He was dressed in blue jeans and a semi-casual maroon button up shirt. His hair looked as if it had been effortlessly tousled, but in reality he had spent at least half an hour doing it. Lily didn’t need to know that though. Almost as if on cue, there was a knock on the door. All ability to speak left James immediately and he was left standing at the door looking like a dog.  
“Erm, hi, James.” She was dressed in a very pale yellow sundress with the most amazing red shoes on. She looked like she was going out for a picnic, not to write an essay.  
“Yes, hello, Lily.” She blinked, apparently surprised by his formality.  
‘Right, well let’s get writing.” She walked into the apartment and James followed. She tok a seat at the table, and looked over at James expectantly.  
“Well?” She asked plaintively. He swung his head round, his glasses falling crookedly on his nose.  
“Oh, right, yes. Well, here’s the question.” He set the assignment sheet in front of her, and she began reading.

~ Sirius to Remus ~

~  
Remus, 

Hi, it’s Sirius. You know, the one with the astoundingly gorgeous hair and the elegant, aristocratic features? The one with a nice ass? Come on, you’ve absolutely got to. Anyway, at some point, I would absolutely love to see you again. I don’t know, whenever you want, I’m basically free all the time. However, don’t expect me to communicate through telephone, as I feel like writing letters is more personal, and more effort is put into them. Please reply whenever you get a chance, I’ll put my address on the back of this letter. 

You’ll be pleased to know that I am still tripping over my feet nearly every day, at least three times. It sucks, being tall and handsome. It really does. You wouldn’t want to be beautiful. Trust me. (There was something written afterwards, but it was scribbled out so darkly that Remus couldn’t for the life of him make out what it was.) Oh my god, hang on, my kettle is boiling. Okay, I’m back; my tea is now on the table next to me as I write this. 

You’d think, that for someone as witty, clever, and downright handsome as I, I’d at least have some handle on the daily life of an adult. Well, my friend, you are so undeniably wrong, that I’m not even going to try and correct you.

Ok, now onto the subject of this letter, enough of my entertaining rambling (though you do love it.) I’d love to see you again, and given that I need help living on my own, are you willing to come over again? Preferably soonish?

Right, I’m going now. See you soon.

Sirius.

~

AN - 

GUYS! I am SO sorry I haven't updated, but here you go, it's shortish, hope you don't mind?


End file.
